You, Me and our bundle of joy
by SunnyGirl26
Summary: Lanie has some interresting news for Esposito. A look inside the lives of our favorite crimesolving team on tv. L/E mainpairing, with Caskett and Renny
1. Presumption and confirmation

You, Me and our bundle of joy

_Fanfiction set in the future. This story doesn´t content any spoilers of the show. Pairings: Esplanie, Caskett and Renny_

_I don´t own Castle, ABC and Andrew Marlowe do. Well I own the dvds and books if that counts._

_Time for me to shut up now. Enjoy the story._

Chapter 1: Presumption and confirmation

It was almost six o clock in the Morning, when Lanie suddenly woke up because she felt bad. She jumped out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom she got there just in time. As she finished brushing her teeth, she thought about the strange nausea seizures that affected her more frequently in recent times.

She had an idea what could have caused her nausea… _No… This can´t be true…_ Lanie quietly told herself. She and Esposito had been married for almost two years now, but they had never talked about having children. She didn´t know if Javier wanted to have children, but she knew for sure that he could go easily with kids. Their goddaughter and daughter of Ryan and Jenny was absolutely in love with him. She was only nine months old but she wouldn´t let go of him. Every time she saw them together she couldn´t help but smile at the thought that he would make an awesome dad. And she could almost see him playing around with their kids.

But they haven´t talked about it… _Maybe… Lanie thought, maybe I´m not pregnant… Maybe I have some sort of Infection… However I should go and see a doctor as soon as possible… _She left the bathroom and went to her bed. Normally Javier would awake by the slightest noise. But and Lanie was really grateful for it, he had a very exhausting work day and so he fell in a very deep sleep.

She threw back the coverlet and lay down. She cuddled up to Javier and he put his strong arms around her. It wasn´t long until she fell asleep.

The next morning Lanie left the apartment as Esposito went for a run and left him a note saying she had something to do and would meet him at work. As she arrived at her gynecologist she walked straight to the reception where a young blonde woman was sitting. "Good morning Mam, do you have an appointment, Mrs…?" she asked. "Esposito. No I don´t have one…" Lanie replied. "Well that´s no problem Mam. We don´t have that many patients in the morning. In Fact, you can go to room 2, the doctor will be right with you." "Alright thank you." Lanie said as she made her way into room 2.

She had barely been waiting five minutes as doctor Jessica Smith walked in. "Good morning Mrs. Esposito. What can I do for you?" "Good morning Dr. Smith. I think that I might be pregnant." "Why do you think so?" the doctor asked. "Well I´ve been feeling pretty sick recently. I have to vomit very often and I am always tired." "Alright then let us look what´s going on." said Dr. Smith as she put on her gloves.

Fifteen minutes later Lanie came out of the doctor's office with a small ultrasound picture in her hands. She still couldn´t believe that she was really pregnant. She sighed as she sat in her car and drove to work thinking about the fact that she had to see Javier all day long at work and she knew he would notice if something was wrong with her. She tried her best to hide her mixed up feelings as she walked towards their new crime scene and tried to focus on her work.


	2. Telling him

You, Me and our bundle of joy

_So here is another chapter for you guys. The last chapter was rather short so I made this one a little longer._

_Enjoy and don´t forget to review!_

Chapter 2: Telling him

As she approached the scene, she could see Castle, Ryan, Esposito and much to her surprise Kate standing there talking to each other. Kate had been in maternity protection for almost 3 months since she was now about 8 months along. So Lanie was really surprised to see her on the scene. Of course she knew Kate long enough to know that she couldn´t live without working. Even Captain Gates had told her that if she would see Kate at the precinct while she was on maternity protection, she would enable her to traffic police.

"Morning Kate, what are you doing here?" Lanie asked as she reached the group. "Morning. I´m just here because I wanted to ask Castle something…" "Oh come on Kate we all know how badly you want to be on a case again." "You might be right, I really miss going out on the field and I also miss working but anyway I have to go now. Bye Lanie, bye boys." They all said their goodbyes to Kate and watched her leave.

"So guys, where´s my body?" Lanie asked. "Right there, a little bit down the street. The victim is Sarah Heard." Ryan answered as he pointed to the street. "Alright, let´s go then." said Lanie and walked ahead while Castle, Ryan and Esposito followed her.

As Lanie reached the body a horrible feeling overcame her. In front of her lay a little girl that couldn´t have been older than 4 years. She had brown hair and green eyes and a horrible expression on her face. Her mouth was widely opened as if she was about to scream and these lifeless eyes… That was enough for Lanie. She ran back down the street and stopped near a few bushes where she had to throw up. She really hoped that no one from the boys had seen her. After she had rinsed her mouth with a bottle of water that an officer had brought here she went back to her car and called Perlmutter.

"Perlmutter?" "Good Morning Perlmutter. Lanie Parish here. Could you please take over the body I got today? I´m not feeling good today." "Alright but you owe me." "Thank you Perlmutter." After she gave him the address she drove back to the morgue where she was doing paper work for the rest of the day.

She was about to leave her office when Castle came in. "Well Lanie I must say it´s not very often that I see you at your desk… or throwing up at a crime scene…" "Wait. . You´ve seen me throwing up? Did Ryan and Esposito see it too?!" "No… but they wondered why you´ve been running away… But I think I know the cause…" "Really Castle? Which theory do you have this time? If it´s something about an alien invasion I definitely don´t wanna hear it!"

"No it´s not about an alien invasion although it´s likely to happen near in the future. I think you´re pregnant. But don´t worry your secret´s safe with me. I won´t tell anyone" he said and then he left to talk to perlmutter about some evidence he´d found while he did the autopsy.

As Lanie made her way back home she was getting nervous. How in the hell should she tell Javier the news? She knew she had to tell him today because he definitely knew that something was wrong with her after what happened on the scene. She sighed as she reached her apartment and opened the door.

It wasn´t long after she began cooking when she heard the door being opened and closed again. Javier was home. She took the plates and placed them on the table then she sat down and waited for him. As he came back from the bathroom he gave her a kiss, sat down and started talking. They were halfway through their dinner when Esposito asked "Lanie what was that at the crime scene today? I´ve never seen you acting like this before… Is everything alright with you?" "Yes… Everything´s alright… I was just… well I didn´t feel quite well today." "Why is that?" "Well I… erh… I´m… Javi, I´m pregnant…"

Esposito needed a while to understand what his wife just told him. She was pregnant, he was going to be a father! He couldn´t prevent smiling and the joy that was spreading through him. "You´re pregnant? That´s fantastic! No that´s great Lanie! We´re going to be parents!" He said as he moved to her, kissed her, took her into his arms and turned her around.

"So you are happy about it?" Lanie asked relieved. "Yes. Yes I am. You are making me to the happiest man on earth Lanie! I couldn´t think of anything better than starting a family with you" he replied. They kissed again, this time with more passion and it wasn´t long until Javier carried her to their bedroom.

_So that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it! I´ll be uploading a new chapter soon _

_Don´t forget to review!_


	3. Not so secret secret

You, Me and our bundle of joy

_So I´m back with another new chapter. Sorry that it took so long but I had to study for an important test and I didn´t have time to continue writing the story. In this chapter we´ll get to know how everyone of their friends at the precinct learn about Lanie´s pregnancy. And baby Castle is finally arriving!_

_So here you go._

Not so secret secret

The next morning Lanie awoke because of Esposito who was gently stroking her belly. She loved waking up next to him. There were times when she awoke from him staring at her and sometimes he just kissed her awake."Good morning carino. Breakfast is almost ready." He said as he recognized that Lanie was awake and gave her a kiss. "Good morning Javi. How did I deserve this?" She asked and kissed him back. "Oh there are many reasons… One is for last night, one for marrying me, one for being pregnant and one for being the most beautiful woman of the world. And of course there´s one for being absolutely and totally helpless in love with you."

Lanie smiled at his words she liked hearing that he thought she was beautiful even if she would never admit it to him. She got out of bed and got ready for breakfast. She sat down at the table and watched Javier as he was making some tea for her and a cup of coffee for him. "Javi… when are we telling everyone about the baby? I mean we don´t have that much time because in a few weeks I will be showing…" "How far along are we?" "8 weeks." "Well I think we should tell them soon maybe we could tell our families this weekend and the others today?" "Yeah that would be the best. Even though I´m afraid that my mum takes my stepdad with her and he and my dad really can´t stand each other… And I… I don´t want to keep the day when we tell them in a bad memory because it should be a happy day…" She said with a few tears running down her cheek.

"Lanie, is everything alright? You don´t have to cry about this thing with your dad and your stepdad." said Javier. "Yes everything is alright… I´m sorry that were these stupid pregnancy hormones." "You don´t have to be sorry that´s normal." "How would you know that? Did you study medicine?" "No, but when my mum was pregnant with my sister Alliana she was just like you are now. Of course she had been more often in this situation since she was all alone, dad was gone and she couldn´t work." "Should we tell your dad?" Lanie asked "Javi I´m not defending him or what he had done but he is your father and I think he has the right to know… But it´s your decision if you want to tell him" she added as she saw the look he shot her.

"I don´t want to tell him Lane, I don´t want our child to be as disappointed from his or her grandpa as I had been from my dad. I... Hell I don´t even know how to be a father cause my dad never showed me how to be one. I don´t want to make the same mistakes that he did Lanie." "You won´t make the same mistakes. You will make other mistakes just like me. But we´ll do this together and additionally everyone makes mistakes. I don´t know how to be a Mom either because when I was five and my parents got divorced I used to live with my dad because of mom´s alcohol problems but we´ll figure it out I promise you Javier." "God Lane I can´t even tell how much I love you." "You can show me when we get back home. But now we have to go or we´ll be running late for work." She replied with a cheeky grin and went towards the door. Javier began grinning too and followed her through the door and to their car.

As they entered the bullpen of the 12th Precinct, they were greeted by Ryan and Castle who had been going through some files. Secretly Lanie thought that Castle was just hanging out at the precinct because he couldn´t stand Beckett´s mood swings. She wondered if she would have such bad mood swings that Javier has to escape from her and a slight smile crossed her face. She and Javier decided that they would tell everyone at the precinct about the pregnancy after work. The only one they would tell before was Captain Gates. So that Lanie not had to go out to crime scenes or do any autopsies because she couldn´t take the smell or children lying on her table.

After they said their good mornings to everyone, Lanie and Esposito made their way to Gates office. Lanie took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in." "Good morning Captain Gates." Lanie said. "Good morning Dr. Parish, Detective Esposito. What can I do for you?" "Well Captain, I´d ask you to release me from going out to crime scenes or doing autopsies." "For what cause if I may ask?" The elder woman replied. "Because I´m pregnant." Some seconds of silence followed Lanie´s words than Gates stood up and shook hands with both of them. "Well in that case of course I´ll release you from that kind of activity Dr. Parish. And my congratulations you two." She said. "Thank you Sir. And thank you for releasing me." "Yeah thank you Sir" Esposito said with a huge smile beaming on his face. "No problem. You can get back to work now. For you Dr. Parish of course only paperwork." "Yes Sir."

When they got out of Gates office they found their friends, even Kate standing in front of the door watching them curious. "What did you two do in there? Did you two got in trouble?" Ryan asked teasingly. "We were in there because…" Lanie started. "Because you´re pregnant and wanted to tell Gates." Ryan said and slightly laughed as he saw the confused faces of Lanie and Esposito. "Guys I´m a cop and Kate is one too. And Castle well he is Castle, we all knew it! It was so obvious! Lanie stopped drinking coffee and seemed to have gained a little weight and my partner over here is grinning all the time and all the time when he sees a kid he even grins more. Don´t think we didn´t notice your food cravings Lanie. Only a pregnant woman would eat pickles with a donut. And I must admit how happy I feel to have won the bet on when Lanie would become pregnant. But besides that congratulations guys! It´s great that you´ll get a baby, Jenny already mentioned that Sarah Grace needs an additional play mate to Castle and Beckett´s baby." He said and then hugged them both and Castle congratulated them too. It was just in that moment that Kate began to wheeze and her face expression turned from relaxed to deeply in pain in seconds.

"Congratulations guys, really great I hope you can forgive me that I don´t have time to join your little baby party because I think the baby´s coming, Rick!" Kate said with panic in her voice. "You have to get me to the hospital NOW!" she yelled at him. "You sure honey? I mean it could be something different…" "RICHARD CASTLE! YOU ARE NOT THE ONE WHO HAS TO PUSH THIS BABY OUT OF HIM! I KNOW WHAT I FEEL; I KNOW THAT THE BABY IS COMING RIGHT NOW AND ALL YOU HAVE TO DO NOW IS SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ME TO THAT HOSPITAL!" she yelled even louder than before.

"Alright, alright. Let´s go. I´m sorry honey." Castle said and guided her to the car. The others got up too and made their way to their cars. "you´re not gonna yell at me like Beckett did are you?" Javier asked fearful. Lanie smirked as she noticed that sign of fear in his voice. "No, I don´t think so. Except you´re behaving like Castle did back there." Lanie took her cell phone and called Jim, Martha and Alexis to tell them that the baby was coming.

_So I know that this chapter is really long but I didn´t want to cut something out. In the next chapter baby Castle is arriving and we´ll see how that affects Lanie in her pregnancy. I´ll try to update as soon as I can but until then I would be happy with some more reviews._

_I hope you enjoyed! _


	4. Baby Castle

You, Me and our bundle of joy

_I´m back with a new chapter. In this chapter Baby Castle is finally here and everyone is going to meet the new baby. I know it took me a while to update but I´ve been working on a new story. Thank you for your reviews by the way._

_Time for me to shut up now._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Baby Castle

It was shortly after half past eight when Castle walked into the waiting room, with a huge smile on his face. "It´s a girl!" he said. "A girl? I have a sister?!" Alexis asked excited. "Yes sweetie, Kate is now getting in her room and then you and the others can come and see them both. I have to go back now. See you in a few minutes." He left and the others decided to wait a few minutes until going to the reception to find out Kate´s room number.

Alexis sat impatiently on her chair. She couldn´t wait to see her sister, she had begged her father for a sister or a brother as long as she could remember and now she finally had one. Martha and Jim also looked very excited and curious about their new granddaughter. They couldn´t stop talking about holding and seeing the baby. They were already discussing what trips they would make with her, when she was old enough. Jenny and Kevin smiled at each other knowingly. They remembered it too well, how their parents couldn´t wait to see their granddaughter and everyone wanted to hold her first.

Sarah Grace was now sitting on Javier´s lap, asleep. Lanie smiled, she couldn´t wait to see Javier holding their own child. She didn´t know if it were the pregnancy hormones but since Lanie knew that she´s was pregnant, she daydreamed almost every day about her future with Javier and their baby. She could almost imagine him playing with their child maybe even children and she couldn´t stop smiling at the thought. But then she was pulled out of her daydreams because of Sarah Grace who had woken up and was crying now. Jenny quickly stood up and took her daughter from Javier. "I think someone here could use a new diaper. You guys can go to see Kate and the baby, I´ll come after I changed the diaper." She said.

After Jenny had been gone, Kevin and the others made their way to the reception to ask for Kate´s room. Lanie and Esposito stayed behind in the waiting room. "I can´t believe it´ll be us being here and holding our baby in a few months" He said and the anticipation could be heard in his voice. "Me too, but we´ll be here earlier. We have to see the delivery room and we´ll also need a birth class" "Yeah right… I didn´t think about that." he replied just as Kevin came back to the room.

"Hey guys, she´s in room 217, level 2." "Kevin where are the others?" Lanie asked. "They went ahead. I guess they just couldn´t wait to see the baby." "Alright then let´s welcome baby Castle." Javier said and went ahead with fast steps. Kevin and Lanie followed him. After they walked up the stairs they could either go left or right down the long floor. Esposito went left and reached the door first. "He doesn´t know that he took the wrong way… again, does he?" Ryan asked Lanie as he looked at the sign pointing to the rooms 215 to 223 which was on the right side of the stairs.

"I´m afraid not… But Kevin that´s the delivery room!" Lanie replied as her eye caught the sign next to the door which Javier was standing in front of. "Hey bro, …" Ryan started but Esposito had already knocked and opened the door. With a perplexed look Javier realized that this wasn´t Kate´s room. Instead an idea of what this room really was crossed his mind and he didn´t like the thought. A heavily pregnant woman was lying in a bed in the middle of the room, her husband sitting next to her. By his face expression Javier would say that the woman was about to break his hand. "I..." he started. "I… oh my god… I´m sorry… wrong room… have a good slide!" He floundered and closed the door.

Lanie and Ryan couldn´t stop laughing as Esposito walked up next to them with a slightly green face. "That wasn´t funny at all! It was actually pretty much emetic! Her poor husband, that woman was almost breaking his hand!" He exclaimed. "Oh honey, I´m pretty sure he almost forgot his hand as you told his wife to have a good slide." Lanie replied under laughs. Javier looked grimly at his wife and his partner as they were still laughing when they reached Kate´s room. He knocked and an exhausted "Come in" resounded.

He opened the door and they walked in. Jenny, Martha, Jim and Alexis were already there and admired the baby which Alexis was holding. Kate laid in her bed looking really tired and exhausted but happy. Castle sat next to Beckett´s bed and watched their parents, friends and his two daughters. "Nice that you guys finally made it here." Kate said to her new visitors. "Right guys, where were you that long? You´ve been leaving before me!" Jenny said. "We would have been here earlier, when my partner here hadn´t decided to take the wrong way and end up in the delivery room." Kevin replied. "Yeah, but that wasn´t all. He even told the woman who was about to give birth that she should have a good slide and then he went out." Lanie added with a grin on her face. "Thank you Lanie, really." Javier said sarcastically. Everyone was laughing now except Esposito who was still a little bit green in the face.

"Enough fun for now guys." Kate said. "We´d like to introduce you to someone. This is Emma Johanna Castle. If you can persuade Alexis to let her go you can hold her if you want." Jim was the first one to hold his granddaughter. Even though Alexis was like a granddaughter to him it was something different with Emma. He would see her growing up and he would be there at all of her important days like her first school day or her graduation day. He didn´t have anything of this by Alexis, so this would be something special. "Katie, your Mom would be really proud of you now and she surely would love the name that you two chose for your lovely little girl." He said with some tears in his eyes. "Thanks Dad. I wanted to honor her in that way. I wanted Emma to have something from her grandmother she´ll sadly never get to know." "Well it´s perfect Katie." "Thank you Dad. Lanie, Espo could you guys come here for a second?" Kate asked.

"Yes, sure Kate." Javier said and walked up to Beckett´s bed. Lanie who was now holding Emma followed him. "She is gorgeous Kate. She is fantastic. Our congratulations you two." Lanie said as she reached Castle and Beckett. "Thank you, yes she´s that little and she´s just like her Mom. She even gave me that creepy Beckett look." Castle said happily. "Lanie, Espo, we want you two to be her godparents." Kate told the couple in front of her. "Oh my god! Kate, of course! We´d love to do that! Right Javier?" Lanie asked. "Of course we´d be honored to do that!"

"Thank you guys. We´re glad that you want to do it." Kate said. "So how are your dinner plans with your families working out?" she asked. "Well we´re having dinner tomorrow and we´ll tell them about the pregnancy." Lanie replied. "Is your Mom going to be there too?" Beckett asked. "Yeah. And thank god my step-dad isn´t. He and my Mom got divorced two weeks ago, so there shouldn´t be any problems between my Mom and Dad. Well, at least not more than usual. My siblings and Javier´s siblings are coming too with their children, as well as Javier´s Grandma. So we´re going to have a crowded apartment tomorrow." Lanie laughed. "Sounds like a lot of fun." Kate replied with a smile on her face. "You bet it is."

After everyone had left and Kate put Emma to bed. She and Castle had finally time to talk. "Wow Kate I still can´t believe it, we´re actually parents!" "Neither can I, but you already have a daughter!" "Yes, but Alexis is already grown up. And besides you´re not her mother." "True. Look Castle, about what happened when I got in labor. I´m sorry for yelling at you. I just freaked out… I think when I knew that Emma was about to be born, I realized that she would never get to know her grandmother and I think that was the moment when this rage about Bracken and the murder of my mother kicked in and I kind of let that out on you… and I'm really, really sorry about that. Can you forgive me?" Kate asked. "Kate of course I can and I already have. It´s totally understandable that you were very emotional at that moment. I think if I were you I would have done the same." "Thank you Castle, for understanding and being there for me." "Always." He said and they stood together in front of their daughters crib and watched her sleep.

_So this is how everyone got to know Baby Castle. I know there wasn´t much Esplanie in this chapter but in the next one it will be Esplanie all the way. In the next chapter Lanie and Espo are telling their families about the pregnancy._

_I do have plans for the next chapters but I´m curious what you would like to see happening for them. So if you have any ideas I would be glad to get to know some of them._

_As always I would be happy to get some reviews. I hope I can update more often now that I have finally summer vacation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


End file.
